maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yamato Man/russgamemaster
Bio Yamato Man is a combat Robot Master modeled after a samurai warrior. Although his armor appears to be heavy, it was made thin and as light as possible to improve his mobility, but reduces his defense. Yamato Man's weapon is the Yamato Spear, which he uses to throw armor-piercing spear heads at enemies. However, he has a short supply of ammo, and has to manually pick them up after use so he can throw them again. As a backup means of attack, Yamato Man is a skilled martial artist, and always carries a spear with him for both defensive and close combat purposes. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was stolen and reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world. His weakness is the Silver Tomahawk, due to its ability to effectively hit him in the air and cleave through his lightweight armour. Although somewhat shy, he has the Japanese spirit, and has great respect for Knight Man due to his valor and honor. He enjoys collecting Japanese swords in his spare time, but dislikes speaking English. When Recruited (Long live Japan! I will fight for it with the Avengers.) Class: Scrapper Gains Close Quarter Combat when attacking or being attacked by Infiltrators. Performs a follow up attack and attacks are guaranteed to hit. Vulnerable to Bruisers. Passives Robot Master - immune to Bleeding, Poison, Bio attacks, and Fried Circuits Spear Master - preemptively counters melee attacks with Spear Thrust. Vulnerable to Slashing attacks (his weakness is Silver Tomahawk.) Attacks Level 1 - Spear Shot *Slashing Ranged *One Enemy *(special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat *(special) Exploits Shields - bypasses shields and does extra damage to shielded enemies (Yamato Spear beats Knight Man) *(enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from ranged attacks *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking Level 2 - Spear Thrust *Slashing Melee *One Enemy *(special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat but does not bypass shields. *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(special) Brutal Strike - ignores ressurection effects. *(enemy) Internal Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. Cannot be prevented or removed. *(enemy) Exposed - defense reduced by 25% Level 6 - Spear Vault Kick *Unarmed Melee *One Enemy *(special) Exploits Combos - does more damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(special) Exploits Exposure - does more damage to Exposed targets *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack Level 9 - Spear Spread *Slashing Ranged *All enemies *(special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat *(special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger *(special) Exploits Bleeds - does more damage to Bleeding targets *(special) Exploits Shields - bypasses shields and does extra damage to shielded enemies *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Big in Japan Bloodlust Martial Arts Masters Proud to Serve Red in The Ledger Robot Masters Safety First Stick It Tin Men Valor - with Knight Man Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Nintendo Category:Mega Man Category:Male Category:Tech Category:49 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Scrappers